The present disclosure relates to machine to machine (M2M) communication, and more particularly, to managing and protecting data collected from M2M devices.
Machine to machine (M2M) communication technology has been applied in various industrial fields including a healthcare industry. For example, a M2M device has developed for automatically and regularly measuring vital signs from a patient. Such M2M device is attached to a patient's body. The measured vital signs are collected using a M2M data collecting terminal through M2M communication. Such information collected from the patient is very sensitive personal data that should be protected from being exposed to others.